Megatron Rises
Even with the efforts of Wheeljack and company to slow down and ultimately destroy the Omega Destructors at Tyrest, the best that it did was give the Autobot and Decepticon alliance a place to come through without the threat of the Destructors coming after them and hitting them early and hard. The twin fortresses of Autobot Headquarters and the Decagon rise up in the distance, while all of the city streets of Iacon have been cleared and evacuated under the tight curfew orders of Zeta Prime. The streetlights of the city illuminate the pathways towards the twin fortresses, with the city square forming the perfect place for a rallying point, right in front of the large statue of Primus that decorates the courtyard of the city with large energon fountains feeding it. Iacon certainetly is the stark contrast of Kaon -- and most definetly the opposite of Nyon, which has had it's streets feeding it sealed off completely. The cannons of the twin fortresses swivel and pivot, the city staples keeping an enhanced watch over it all. That is until a pair of missiles streak out across the sky, slamming into one of the cannons, sending it exploding into a flash of flames and pyrokenetics as a trio of seekers storm down the main highway. "Great shot, Thrust!" Ramjet offers. "As always." adds Thrust. "We're all going to die. Tonight." Dirge adds gloomily as they streak skywards, several hundered tracers rounds and flak cannons illuminating the skies as the seekers hit hard and fast and brings the cannons upwards. Blast Off is so magnificent, he can easily be mistaken for Sky Lynx. He's just that **FABULOUS**. Of course, right now- he's mostly business, with a side of displeasure at the indignity of playing transport. But it's a way for him to do his part while extolling all the glories of being a space shuttle, and he's made sure his passengers know all about the hard work that goes into it. The shuttle opens his cargo bay doors, his cultured voice coming through his loudspeakers. (( We are at target location. Dismembark- and try not to scuff my floors. )) Haughty sniff. Overclock sits in the shuttle's bay crouched in her bestial mode and warmng up her joints, filling the interior with the din of her rumbling engine. A soft, fiery glow seeps from between her teeth and her optics shine bright red with eagerness. For some Decepticons this is their first real mission and nerves will naturally run high. Uncertainty, fear, second thoughts... the Insecticon has none of them. A long but aborted career as a Vanguard scout has embued her with a different kind of nerve - and a different idea of fun. As the doors opens, the light from Iacon reflects off the fresh Decepticon brand on her forehead and she springs out the gap with a howl. "Let's go!" First to charge, first to fight. "I've been waiting for this." To no one's surprise ever, Hot Rod is among the first out and on the streets. He's been all but plastered at the door, pressed up against it like that will somehow hurry things. He has probably scuffed /lots/ in his need to be on the ground. He's more than impatient, more than restless: he burns with it. He charges eagerly into the brewing fight. "Dirge as always your pessimism is annoying. Just continue as Thundercracker told you," Sixshot radios to the gloomy conehead as he splits off from the seekers to join up with the group as they disembark from Blast Off. His scanners are on max as he narrows in with his targetting sensors, rolling in his jet mode before protoforming into his flying cannon mode and letting loose with a barrage of shots down the path infront of the others, making sure to miss any friendlies including Hot Rod. Cascade never thought it would come to this. Had she been asked some time ago? She'd have never seen something like this coming. Now here she is with a mixed force of Decepticons and Autobots. Zeta prime had gone man, had use weapons even the Cons took offence to being used. Zeta Prime? Had to be stopped, he was just going to end up razing all of Cybertron if he was not. She's in Rotor Craft form at the moment flying escort for one of the dropshuttle and to her credit? She's not got blown to scrap yet. She takes to giving the ground troops support as they move in, she also knows this may make her a target but well she's got other things to worry about. Arcee is deploying with the rest of the group. Ready or not, do or die. It's all come down to this moment. And she's prepared to fight for her life, as well as the lives of countless innocents. She's brought along her laser-pistols, although she's not sure if they'll make much of a difference. As the Autobot gunners notice the shuttle descending into the courtyard, a pair of them turn their automated fire from the seekers in the air to the threat starting to form on the ground. After realizing that the shuttle in indeed Decepticon in origin, the guns open fire, spraying steady streams of fire towards Blast Off. With them trying to suppress the ground troops that are pouring out, Overclock is the first to charge -- she is also the first to draw the fire of the Autobot mortar teams that launch their shells skywards, sending them screaming high up into the sky, before arcing down towards the courtyard where they blossom with terrible blooms of shrapnel and fire. In the Autobot Command center, Ultra Magnus frowns as he takes in the situation. "Kup, take a team and try to get around to their left flank. I'll try to close in from the right and we'll catch them in the middle." "Yeah, good plan, Magnus. Like that time on Omnicron Six where we were surrounded by an army of angry..." the story trails off as Kup heads down into the bowels of the base to put together his strike team to cut off the Decepticon forces. Back outside, the cannons continue their withering fire upon the fliers while the ground troops deploy. A pair of guns open up on Sixshot as he comes charging down the middle of the flightpath towards the Decagon, as the cannons try to keep the Decepticon forces pinned down. After all - at this range, there is no designation between Decepticon and Autobot working with Decepticon. Though if you were to ask Zeta Prime, they are all the same and deserve to die. Outside the bases, more war machines start to come to life as large doors open, and the Omega Destructors start to do their slow lumber forth, the vamparc ribbons wrapped around them warming up the terrible weaponry that Hot Rod has been privvy to first hand. Zeta wouldn't dare use them this close to his base... ...would he? "I'm gonna /RAM/ it!" Ramjet calls out with a maddening laugh as he dives towards one of the Omega Destructors and slams into it, hitting it hard and damaging it's weaponry as the seeker jet spirals off out of control, trailing smoke and flame. "...ow." the conehead mutters. "Idiot. He's going to die before me." Dirge rumbles as he fires off his missiles in concert with Thrust, the four missiles slamming against the armor of the Destructor, but otherwise not causing much damage to the large monstrosity. Topside, high above it all at near orbit, Feint floats quietly, but starts to transmit data as she picks it up. The deployments of the Omega Destructors are projected to various frequencies and she even takes over a series of advertising and directional billboards on the way to the bases to mark which ways may be safe and which ways will be the most likely path of an Omega Destructor. -Combat- You hit Blast Off with your ranged attack! -Combat- You hit Sixshot with your ranged attack! -Combat- You hit Cascade with your ranged attack! -Combat- You hit Overclock with your ranged attack! Blast Off is looking forward to this fight, as well. This has been a long time coming and the former Senate assassin and scientist, the former Primal Vanguard, the former and current criminal and the always and ever-present Combaticon has a myriad of reasons to desire vengeance. Now he's here. This is the heart and center of everything that went wrong. This is where the smug, corrupt elite formulated the plans that brought him to finally wrest off his High Class blinders and drew him, albeit reluctantly at times, into fugitive status, into action and finally into the Decepticons. For so long, there's been talk. And planning. And scouting. All good things to be sure. The sniper is a firm believer in planning ahead and learning everything you can about your enemies and the environment you will soon be heading into /before/ you tap off that trigger. He's never been one to rush in blindly. But now the time for talk is over and the promise of combat is like a surge of electicity even the stuffy shuttleformer draws energy from. He is not just a Combaticon by name alone, after all. He may value things like sophistication, wine, and quiet nights at the opera- but combat's hardwired into his circuitry and it's been a very long time since he got to test and prove himself in the field of battle. He looks forward to raining destruction down on his enemies and showing everyone just how incredible the Combaticons can be. How incredible HE is. Sadly, he gets off to a rocky start in the "aren't I amazing" category. But the shuttle IS a sitting duck there on the ground. The shots strafe across his thin shuttle armor, eleciting a groan of metal and shudder that reverberates from each shot that connects. ((Gah!)) That's it, that does it. All his passengers are dismebarkened- or they better be. Blast Off's thrusters ignite and the shuttle rockets up, living up to his name as he blasts off into the air. His wing-mounted lasers take aim at one of the offending Autobot gunners and he returns fire. -Combat- Blast Off hits Orion Pax with a ranged attack! Arcee scurries along with the 'pack' of advancing fighters, trying to make herself less of a target. "Wow, this is like a herd of petro-cattle...who's leading who...oh!" She smiles slightly as one of the mobile ad-banners flickers and shows a map toward the Omega Destroyers placement. "Now that's clever. Gonna have to thank whoever came up with that." Feeling energized by the sudden point in the proper direction, she draws her laser pistols and begins a careful approach toward an area where scores of troops are attempting to take down one of the behemoths. She joins in with them, firing fiercely upon the thing like tiny ants trying to take down a giant. -Combat- Arcee hits Orion Pax with a ranged attack! Once Hot Rod has seen the Omega Destructors, that's basically it. There's nothing else on the field for him but Zeta's latest, greatest war machines. Teamwork? Plans? Order? Pfft. While still shy of returning fire on the Autobots who've remained at Zeta's side, there is no hesitation where /Destructors/ are concerned. He quickly studies Feint's data. 'Studies'. Studies like 'okay which one is closest and how can i get there'. Hot Rod ignores at least one or two of the 'NOT SAFE' signs in order to get close, fast. Most likely path of an Omega Desturctor? SOUNDS LIKE WHERE HE WANTS TO BE. At least Hot Rod tries to come around the side rather than charging straight at it. That's /like/ strategy, right? Keen, subtle grasp of tactics? Yes? His path angles along the left flank so that he can close on them before those ribbons can power up. Even those he closes, he's not actually stopping to fire. He's charging it. He's -- he's going to try to climb it. -Combat- Hot Rod misses Orion Pax with a melee attack! Charging in blindly? That's half the fun! Rushing straight down the road, Overclock relies first on her raw speed to get up to the Autobot defenses before they're ready - she can worry about evasion and defense later. Or as mortar fire rockets into the air overhead and detonates in a rain of jagged metal, right about now. (( Mortars! Two and nine o'clock! )) she growls as she skids through the cloud and small holes are punched into the panels of her side. She's no Blast Off thankfully, but the Insecticon's frame is far more about out-moving than out-lasting. As she lays eyes on one team, her frame rattles with the angry roar of her engine and Overclock takes flight, leaping high into the air and then pouncing down on the offending gun - and its users. Her teeth are bared, her claws are out, and the femme's worked up a healthy appetite during the flight from Kolkular. This is the part where things get messy. -Combat- Overclock hits Orion Pax with a melee attack! Sixshot works to steady himself and avoid further impacts as the cannons turn their attention on him. He proves that even as a flying gun that he can manuever as fast as he wants though not up to his usual speed. For the moment he doesn't charge the guns instead speeding himself higher into the air as he protoforms back into jet mode while performing a barrel roll. Taking note of the destroyers positions for the moment he ignores them as disabling the Decagon's guns take precedence. The multiformer doesn't waste anytime as he moves from ascending to immediately go diving down towards the artillery's position. Priming and releasing several missiles as he flys by. -Combat- Sixshot hits Orion Pax with a ranged attack! -- Radio: Globalband -- LIVE BROADCAST: Headline says, "This is Headline and I have breaking news from right here in Iacon! It looks like -- am I getting this right? The citadel is under attack! I repeat, the Citadel is under attack!" Things are now starting to get hot, the Seekers are moving those whom Pax has rallied are on the move. To meet those still loyal to Zeta Prime. This was going to get ugly as a thought popped up in her mind. How many followed Zeta Prime out of fear? She didn't know but she comes under fire. She attempts to evade but has no luck. She takes several hits from the AA fire and attemps to lay down some of her own launching several missiles in an attempt to take out the guns and get some of the heat off the attacking forces. -Combat- Cascade misses Orion Pax with a ranged attack! -- Radio: Globalband -- LIVE BROADCAST: Headline says, "Yes - Yes, can we get the camera over here - I don't believe it folks! There is some kind of combined effort between noted Decepticon agents and former Security Enforcers, right here in Iacon!" The Omega Destructor that Hot Rod attempts to gather up to leap aboard and grab a hold, the armor proves to be too thick for a hand-hold, and the mech slips back down. With Arcee opening fire, the rounds impact with the armor of the Destructor, doing minimal damage. The behemoth swivels, looking down towards the two of them, and lifts it's large foot, before slamming it down into the ground, attempting to crush the streets around the two Autobots and bury them in debris. Blast Off's shot slams into the cannonade emplacement, sending it high into the sky in a massive explosions, pyrokenetics filling the air as smoke and flames pour forth from the emplacement. A second gun tries to swivel into position - that is until Overlock lands on the cannon and leans in, biting deeply into the gunner, causing the gunner to cry out in pain. The loader grabs his sidearm, attempting to fire several rounds at Overclock, trying to drive her off. Sixshot's missiles streak down the street, slamming into the mortar position, collapsing it into flames and finally opening the pathway for Feint to send out a transmission. ((Astrotrain, the way to the Decagon is open. Deliver the package.)) Astrotrain races down the street before coming up on the hangars of the Decagon, where he blows open the door and deploying out of the shuttleformer are.. ..Orion Pax and Megatron, on their way to their fateful battle with Zeta Prime. Cascade's shots impact with the armor of one of the Destructors, causing next to no damage. The Destructor turns towards the conehead seekers, it's vamparc weapon charging as it tries to suck the life from the trio. Fortunately, with their speed, they are able to escape, but not without a caphony of pained complaints and drained fuel tanks. ((Returning to base...)) Thrust offers weakly. The vamparc cannon lowers and fires down the street. It's a near-miss, but even a near-miss is threatening and damaging towards the fliers that are still in the air. -Combat- You hit Hot Rod with your melee attack! -Combat- You hit Arcee with your melee attack! -Combat- You hit Blast Off with your ranged attack! -Combat- You hit Overclock with your ranged attack! -Combat- You hit Cascade with your ranged attack! -Combat- You hit Sixshot with your ranged attack! -- Radio: Globalband -- LIVE BROADCAST: Headline brings the camera in for a close up on the ground. "Is this -- yes it is! It's Hot Rod, Decepticon rebel leader from Nyon!" The shot connects (but of COURSE) and Blast Off smirks inwardly as he continues rising higher into the air. The feel of the wind whistling past his wings and the acrid smoke of weaponsfire is like a battle elixir to the Combaticon's senses. And watching his shot have the effect that it does just makes his spark soar in triumph. YES. Yes, that is why you don't mess with a Combaticon. That is why these insufferable buffoons will regret having not only messed with him, but with hsi team- and with everyone on Cybertron. Tonight... nothing's gonna stand in their way. Or at least it wouldn't, if he didn't keep getting HIT by the blasted enemy. And this isn't just anything.... this is a vamparc ribbon. The same monstrosity used against his teammate Swindle. The shuttle burns thrusters trying to avoid a direct hit, but is still clipped. The impact sends him spinning down, suddenly feeling an enormous drain of energy. Wing elevons shift futilely as he tries to correct course.... but he's going down. Well- if he's going down, maybe he can take an enemy with him? The shuttle suddenly veers off to the right and tries to direct himself into an organized crash- right into some of the enemy gunners. If he can, maybe he can take out some more of the ground troops and help clear more of a path for the others. -Combat- Blast Off hits Orion Pax with a melee attack! Overclock laughs darkly in satisfaction as she tears a chunk from one gunner while the other peppers her with small-arms fire. It's painful yes, but compared to her old frame where a couple rounds would have laid her on a circuit slab... Pinning the gunner under her claws, she stabs at him with her tail while turning towards the loader as the glow in her mouth brightens. The gun emplacement turns fire-red as the Insecticon disgorges a flaming breath. -Combat- Overclock hits Orion Pax with a melee attack! -Combat- Overclock hits Orion Pax with a ranged attack! Arcee flails as the Destroyer's foot slams down all-too-close to her, and she falls backwards into one of the resulting chasms. She hits bottom hard, her leg armor scraping against the side of the chasm the entire way down. Undaunted, she continues to shoot from this terrible vantage point, because the Omega Destroyer is just so huge, she even has a chance of hitting it from a hole in the ground. "Slaggit, how am I going to get out of here," she grumbles to herself. -Combat- Arcee misses Orion Pax with a ranged attack! This is /not awesome/. Knocked off its foot, off /his/ feet, and right onto his aft, Hot Rod can only watch as the Destructor he's targeted lifts its foot to stomp. At the last second, he throws himself to the side. He's just lucky he didn't end up a thin strip of red and gold aluminum foil. Yet even if he is only -- only -- buried, Hot Rod's mad. He shakes himself out of the debris with violent desperation. He's seen enough of cities crushed to debris at the hands of Zeta's Destructors. (Or their feet. Since. That was a foot.) Dusty and battered, he catches a glimpse of Arcee, then leans to offer her a hand: "'Cee! Hey. I got an idea." Oh no. "If I give you a bomb and a boost, can you get that up and wedge it in that thing's knee?" Things are not going good for Cascade in the air, but it could be wors she's been able to keep herself even as the battle contiunes to rage she's not managed to do much damage. Even as Pax and Megatron go to face down the monster that dares to take the title of Prime. She's getting hammered pretty hard and is forced to drop out of the sky, she transforms into robot mode and as she drops she opens fire with her neutron rifle hoping to do some damage. -Combat- Cascade hits Orion Pax with a ranged attack! Arcee sighs, peering up at Hot Rod and listening to his plan, which sounds...fairly ridiculous to her. However, the odds are pretty poor right now, as it is. "Aaaahhh...sure, why not," she decides. "Let's do this." Quickly manuevering to the side Sixshot barely avoids the beam though is sent spinning for several moments. Not wasting anytime he pulls himself out of the dive and protoforms back into gun mode, thrusters pushing the mech towards one of the destroyers. Taking aim he immediately fires off several shots towards Omega's face. -Combat- Sixshot hits Orion Pax with a ranged attack! Blast Off collides into the cannons, but it's his slide that does the most damage. His nosecone pierces the main doors of the Decagon, cracking it open for the Decepticon troops to start to pour into along with the remaining members of Team Pax go pouring into the base proper. Overclock's destructive rage continues. As the poor gunner continues to be her evening snack, as the loader starts to burn, screaming in pain as his receptors are overloaded and he starts to melt. Sixshot's rounds slam into the face of the Omega Destructor, sending it stumbling backwards, as Cascade's rounds impact with the armor as well. While not making any appreciative damage, it has slowed it down long enough to buy Hot Rod and Arcee time to come after it. A second Omega Destructor starts to rumble out, as the members of Team Pax attack, Ironhide looks like he's about to have a very bad day when suddenly there's a blast of fire underneath the Destructor and the large creature stumbles forward. Kup stands there, smoke trailing from ener-musket as he locks in a second round. He chews on his cy-gar and grunts. "'hide, we really need to discuss your choice of friends. Now help me poor on the fire on this damn joint and take down this ugly bastard." "You got it, old-timer!" Ironhide offers. "Us old timers have to stick together, heh." he comments as he opens fire with the others. The fire is starting to slacken off, with many of the gun emplacements destroyed, and the troops beginning to realize what is happening on the roof as Feint tries to provide real time coverage, but the cover of the hangar prevents her from getting a better view as a large hole has opened up in the Autobase where the three of them are battling. Hot Rod grins like an idiot. "This is gonna be awesome," he predicts. So it's gonna be terrible, basically. After helping Arcee out of the rubble, he turns back toward the Omega Destructor. He barely hesitates before passing Arcee a phase-charge, then grabs her by the arm so that they can run closer, and he can give her a boost. "Come on!" Yes, run /toward/ the /Omega Destructor/ that just about stomped you flat. Ouch. Blast Off has pretty thin armor as it is, so colliding into those doors doesn't do him any favors. He'll defintiely be seeing Hook after this is all over- provided he survives. The shuttle lies there, still a bit stunned, as several troops rush in. But eventually he regains a second wind, transforming into his root mode and bringing his ionic blaster from subspace. With a quick shake of his head, the Combaticon beginsfiring on anything that moves- and didn't come in with them. He looks around for the best place to lend his talents... preferably the sky where he doesn't have to get up close and personal with anyone, but inside the base will do if need be. -Combat- Blast Off hits Orion Pax with a ranged attack! Arcee runs along with Hot Rod toward the Omega Destructor. "Alright, here goes," she says as she readies the charge. "The craziest thing I've ever done!" When Rod boosts her, she slaps it onto the Destroyer's leg. Now, it's to see just how bad this idea actually was. -Combat- Arcee misses Orion Pax with a melee attack! "Blasted things are too well built," Sixshot comments to himself as he turns away from the destroyer before flipping and protoforming to root mode, thrusters keeping him aloft as he catches his concussion blaster in mid-air as they detach from his vehicle mode. He glances around at the rest of the action nearby, scanners on high alert for any further surprises. Taking the opportunity to quickly fire off any enemy nearby. -Combat- Sixshot hits Orion Pax with a ranged attack! Cascade has hit the gorund now and done some good to get her comrades an opening. That's all it's going to be from her for the moment, as she's back on her feet. She's going to muster forward trying to lend what support fire she can to Arcee and Hot Rod as they make their strike. -Combat- Cascade misses Orion Pax with a ranged attack! ( Nine o' clock mortar down, ) Overclock radios around a mouthful of mech. The Insecticon's systems are practically humming with energy, excitement, and adrenaline despite her damage. It's her first real opportunity to stress her frame and the rush of noise, the smells, and the general chaos are all intoxicating to the hatchling. Smiling from audio to audio, the beast steps behind the now ownerless gun as she rises into her root form and rams a fresh round into the barrel. Wheeling the weapon around, she uses the helpful directions from Feint to find a cluster of Autobots (the bad ones) to test out her aim. ( Nine o' clock mortar is friendly. Repeat, nine o' clock mortar is stuff going out. ) -Combat- Overclock misses Orion Pax with a ranged attack! The bomb slams into the bottom of the Destructor.. and just hangs there. Well, at least it's attached to something. As the attack continues along the lines of the base, in the hangar, something else is happening. The battle between Orion Pax, Megatron, and Zeta Prime has reached it's climax. Zeta Prime and Orion Pax are dead. Megatron alone lives. Sixshot's rounds slam into the bomb hanging from the Omega Destructor and the joints blow apart in a fierce explosion, utterly destroying the large creature and collapsing it on itself. With the news of the deaths of Pax and Prime.. the general call is extended. Forces set aside their weapons, surrendering immediately. Megatron has won. *thoom* *THOOM!* *THOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!* From within, the grand doors that serve as the entrance to the Autobot Base explode outward, having given way to the pounding that the received from the inside. Zeta might have locked his doors, sealed them shut to prevent any from getting in, but what has to get out has been denied for far, far too long. As the smoke clears there stands Megatron. Barely. He is clearly wounded badly, struts exposed in places and he leans on his fusion cannon instead of wearing it. He stands before Iacon alone. "CYBERTRON! YOU ARE FREE!" Weak as he may be, these are words that Megatron has sought to say since his creation - even if he wasn't aware of it for a time. There is joy on the Decepticon's face as he makes this proclamation. "THE AGE OF PRIMES IS OVER!" "No longer shall Cybertron be shaped by non-malleable castes or a corrupt Senate fit to exercise their power rather that serve justice. WE ARE FREE!" He attempts a step forward but fails, far too wounded to march yet address you all Megatron must. "Because of Zeta, Orion Pax is dead." There is sadness and a somber silence that Megatron lapses into. "My friend is dead... but the ideals he fought for, that we ALL fought for, can now live on! I shall bring them to you, Cybertron, so swears Megatron!" Arcee remains standing near Hot Rod, staring as Megatron makes his proclamation to Iacon. She almost can't believe what she's hearing -- Pax, dead?? For the moment she stands in stunned silence, the destroyed bits of Omega Destroyers a mere afterthought to this news. As soon as Arcee has the bomb in place, Hot Rod dashes for cover. He might (/might/) be stupid, but that's a bomb, and it's about to go off. ...any second now. Okay ... /now/. No? Hot Rod mashes the detonator and preempts anything Arcee might say with a hasty, "Before you say anything, it /should've/--" Then Sixshot's shots take care of any problems with technology. /Thank Primus/. As the smoke clears the air and dust settles, it's clear that they've taken the field. Hot Rod's expression lights with a smile that only brightens when Megatron steps out. He rises on his toes, as though that will somehow give him the height to see past him to where Orion must be following. Then -- the words register. His smile falters. His spoiler droops. The glow of his eyes dims, and he stands frozen and still. Watching the Omega Destructor's fall to pieces Sixshot quickly turns as the doors are blown apart and Megatron comes forth, "Commander." Sending his weapons to subspace he moves to position himself near the Decepticon leader. His optics silently scanning those nearby as he takes in the words and watching the reactions of those nearby. He doesn't even comment on Pax's death, knowing its the eventual fate of all things. For the moment he waits for whatever comes next. Blast Off is still looking for his next target (he likes those) when... things start slowing down. There's a call and... the enemy starts laying down their weapons. The Combaticon is just about to fire as his target surrenders and his finger pauses... then lifts away. Weapon lowering slightly, he remains ready to fire if need be. And then Megatron appears. Blast Off stops and stares as those doors open and the Decepticon leader steps out. And brings the good news. After all this time- after all the suffering, it is finally DONE. They have WON. They DID IT. He's not a Fugitive anymore. The thing that defined him for so long- is over. And then , despite his usual aloofness, despite his normal haughty demeanor.... right now even /he/ gets swept up in that joy. The Combaticon's arm lifts to pump a fist in the air. "YES!" The fist then comes down. That's enough demonstrativeness for one day, after all. Upon seeing Megatron stumble, makes his way towards Megatron and asks quietly, "Do you require assistance?" Megatron's proclamation brings a hush to Overclock ever quicker than the cease fire call and the Insecticon looks up from her gun, optics straining in the direction of the base before she spots a nearby board broadcasting a close-up of the injured but triumphant miner (such a handy UAV!). Orion may be dead but so are many others no doubt. It was a brief but fully committed push and there will be bodies to count, but victory - that enormous victory - sucks all the heat from the femme's systems and crams it into an up-welling from her spark. This time she made it in time, the Omega Destructors have fallen, and the Decepticons have won. Far from being a crater, Iacon is on the cusp of planet-wide liberation. Overclock steps away from her gun, squares her shoulders towards what only a moment ago was the Autobot base, and the former Vanguard does the only thing she can think to do; she salutes. AS the Battle rages on and then things get quiet for a moment. She watched the gates explode outward. It's Megatron, if this is the case? It means Pax and he had won. Zeta was dead, perhaps there's hope for the future. The look on the femme's face fades however as she hears the Decepticon's leader's words. Pax fell to Zeta prime and she's there stunned lowring her weapon. -- Radio: J-Team-Pax -- Cascade says, "Is anyone hearing this?" -- Radio: J-Team-Pax -- Arcee says, "Affirmative..." For those of you that know Megatron, he is not one to show weakness. For those of you that do not know him, he is renown for failing to show weakness. Yet, here and now before what feels like all of Cybertron, he can barely stand on his own. He has delivered his beloved planet from the evils of Senate and Prime alike yet... the work is not done. He has brought his brethren this far but he cannot do what needs to be done now alone. "Yes," he admits to Blast Off as he accepts the Combaticon's support. He looks out over the bots to see who still stands, optics searching for Rumble - the one bot he entrusts to carry his fusion cannon, as he is too weak to carry it himself. But as he looks over those that stand - from Arcee to Sixshot - he feels a strength; a purpose. This is like any match in the gladiator pits though the scale is far more grand. The match is won but the next one will come all too soon. His optics settle on Hot Rod and, for a moment, he smiles. We have fought hard for what is -RIGHT- and in the end, that has prevailed. Our fate now, our *planet* is ours to shape. Rebuild it we must. The hardest work is yet ahead of us and no bot, no *single* Cybertronian, is wise or strong enough to do that alone. It is together that we shall find the force necessary to forge our fate." "The ideals of the people shall rule now, guide us. The principles that the Decepticons were founded on, the will of the majority, shall give us guidance. *Not* the whim of one bot." "This means Autobots will work with Decepticons. We must not allow ourselves to tolerate anything other than complete cooperation. The actions of the Autobots, no matter rank or position or function, must be forgiven for the crimes carried out under that symbol are in the past. You need not surrender but you must submit - submit to the creation of a new future. A future where any bot can be what make of themself. It is our future, and the actions carried out in our future, that will upon what we are judged. Those unwilling to accept this future will find they have no place in it." Megatron then, with Blast Off, walks forward. There is work to be done. Much work. "Cybertron is OURS!" Category:Autocracy